pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Phineas and Ferb Movie!
Phineas and Ferb: The Movie! is a upcoming 2010 film by walt disney pictures and director Tim Hill this maybe copying from The Chipmunk adventure ,but don't worry it's not real Plot Phineas,Ferb,Candance, Isebella,Baljeet,Buford,Patrica,Florence,and Perry are uncompined minors on vaction in the Bahmas while their parents are away on a business trip to Paris.Candance is also upset because she's away from Jermey.the next day phineas and Ferb build a deevice then it gets wet and sends everybody except Perry into another dimesion.suddenly they meet a hologram that tells them to get back home they must collect dolls that are programed to look like them and later in 3 days before sunset they must comport a protal if they want to return home.thwy decide to go by codenames PFC (Phines,Ferb,and Candance),B and B (Baljeet and Buford) and IPF (Iseblla,Patrica and Florence) after they leave and each enter through 3 portals the hologram turns out to be a villan named Dark matter and the dolls are actually filled with microchips and 3 days before sunset they give the creator power to take over the world.,meanwhile Agent P arrives in his lair and well you get the idea.,then Phineas,Ferb,and Candance arrive in 1775 during the revoultrnay war where they meet Geroge Washington which tells them how histriocal memories are kept ,but also later discovered that a Pineas dolls is at britan's side of the wall.,meanwhile Perry arrives at Doofetize evil inc.,but when he goes towards Dr.Doofetize that makes him acidenly press a button that sends themselves to prehistroic times.back in 1775 PFC disgues themselevs as a britsh solider to retrive the doll ,but after they retrive it their cover is blown and they have to dodge guns while running before they get hit by a canon thy escape through a portal and put the doll in the knapsack.,meanwhile in the ice age IPF has been walking in the ice age for 3 hours before they lose hope they spot a glowing Iseblella doll in a ice cave ,but when they retrive it the girls are attacked by sabor tigers which has them running down the moutain then the spot a knock out pen and uses it to fight back they later cross a portal then get to heaart of the dimseion.then shows random clips of the groups going around many differnt times and milleians retriving the dolls (Let's go).,meanwhile in Arabia Perry and Doofetize are thristing themselves and they decide to work together on this and then suddenly out of nowhere they are chased by a angry herd of camels.,meanwhile the girl just retrive a Patrica doll suddenly they are surroneded by horses and run then a few minutes latr they are captured by the Arbian goverment system for some reason.,meanwhile in 1884 New Orleans in a lake forest Baljeet and Buford aare lost in the gwen before Baljeet tells Buford that he spots a ferrie Buford falls in love with 3 pretty girlsnd row wit the.,meanwhile PFC arrives at the heart of the dimesion and reaalize tht the other groups are gone and goes through a portal to find them.,meanwile the girls are locked in a room in a unknown building.then Patrica comes up with a plan to escape when they try to get the dolls back they across some snakes they try to charm them with'' Turn the beat around then later get kidnapped by some of Dark matter's hechman clled the computer worms disgused s snakes.,meanwhile back in 1884 the boat that Baljeet and Buford are on is suddenly caught in a huricane and discovered that the girls are really computer clogs and the duo is taken hostage by them.,meanwhile in the north pole Perry and Doofetize are still being chased by the camels along with polar bears they comport a portal and return home nd find out they we're reall in the future.,meanwhile Phineas,Ferb,nd Candance arenon a tropical island at night where suddenly a group of monkies try to kidnap them ,but fails they also save Baljeet and Buford from the computer viruses ,but relizes a IPF doll from the sky and discover that the girls are kidnapped by Dark matter.,meanwhile back in the future Perry and Doofetize are chased by robots and they decide to fight back 1st they change it to anime aand attck the robots with Kung-Fu.then goes back to their normal form on animtion.,meanwhile at Dark Matter's lair The Computer woms bring The girls and the dolls,but reveld that they stole the others' dolls then Phineas and Ferb and the gang arrive on the scene and are grabbed by the computer worms and Dark matter plans to scarfiece them and the "useless dolls" except 8 of them to give him power to take over the world.then they are tied to stakes back at the same tropical island they we're on with some of their dolls and placed over a fire pit. then Perry and Doofetize unoticly rescue the kids before they get out they disgues themselves as the ''Meedlestimiz anti-child abuse program ''and Perry in pet form they later go through a portal however Dark matter follows them.the next morning they are floating in the hot air bllon suddenly the kids fall of the ballon and graab onto a airplane wing and comfortaly land n a myserious air matress they are later found by Dark matter and run from him (''Cold hearted) they are grabbed by him when Perry in his grocho glasses creates a hole and he falls in it getting rid of him forever.when Mom and Dad arrive and Jermey also pulls in to say hi the get in the car and Phineas tells them about their adventure.then they have a welcome home party at the party center then The Phinettes and Isebella ends the film with'' I wanna dance with somebody.it inculdes a bonus scene where Doofetize tries to attack the tri-state are with his far away-inatior (the one that send him and Perry to prehstrioc times) Perry shoots it with a ray gun and Perry winks at the audince ending the film. Cast Vincent Martella as Phineas:A 9-10 year-old boy and one of the main protagist he is the leader of PFC group.An incurable optimist, Phineas constantly looks on the brighter side of things. He is as well extremely smart, creative, and persistent, causing him to build immensely large inventions and activities with his stepbrother. He is kind, which sometimes has an effect on his plans. Thomas Sangster as Ferb:Phineas's 12 year-old stepbrother who rarley speaks and one of the main protagints Very laconic, Ferb is not actually shy like one would assume, but very courageous and clever. Quick thinking and on his feet about things, Ferb is a mechanical and technical genius. Ashley Tisdale as Candace:Phineas and Ferbs' 15-year old sister She also has a strong need for control and this causes repeated conflicts between her and her brothers. She always wants to be put in charge of when their away from their parents etiher then The anti-hero she's one of the protagist of the film Alyson Stoner as Isabella:is a young girl who has a crush on neighbor and best friend and usually volunteers to help him in his projects with her fellow Fireside Girls who we're absent in the movie ,but mentioed.Isabella is happy, go-lucky, brave, and spirited, happy to go for any of and Big Ideas She is a tad optimistic, but caring and worried about people sometimes. She is very friendly.she's the leader of The PFI and is one of the protagist of the film Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus: Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus, who, unknown to his owners, lives a double life as a secret agent for The O.W.C.A. His nemesis is Dr.Doofetize . Perry's mission is almost always foiling the doctor's plans however this time they both wind up in various time dimesions.info in this section Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz: a mad scientist and head of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. He tends not to be evil in the traditional sense, but rather overly dramatic, eccentric and generally clueless his machine also sends Perry and himself through Prehristic times,Arabia,the ice age,and the future in just 3 and half days.he's proytrayed as the anti-hero since it already has a antagisot. Drew Barrymore as Patrica: is a girl Phineas' age and his female counterpart and love intreset. she is sweet, kind, and sometimes a little bit of a show-off.he has a long ponytail with her araibia outfit and a Patrica dolls was a sign that she and the girls have been kidnapped by Dark amtter and the computer worms. she's co-leader of the PFI. Camilla and Rebecca Rosso as Florence: Patrica's 12 year-old sister and Febr's feamle counterpart she is very intelligent and rarely speaks like her counterpart.reveld to play the Bobby Gaylor as Buford:the neighbourhood bully and leader of B and B.he is unusual in that he is just as often shown acting just like the other kids.he has a crush on Alice, Ginger and Julie and is very distracted by them until they find out their really computer clogs. Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet:A friend of Phineas and Ferbs'.he is great at math, passive, and very polite. He enjoys trivia, learning, and has a compelling need to get good grades.before he tells Buford that here's a fireeie 5 mile away Buford is distracted by 3 girls name Alice,Ginger,and Julie how are really computer clogs that are some of Dark Matter's henchmen.it also revals he has a crush on Florence since he owns a picture of her. Adyson,Katie,and Gretchen of The Fireside girls Chathers that only appear in the film Mathew St. Patrick as Dark Matter:the main antagiost of the film info needed he later retruned to get revenge on them in Mind over Dark matter. Jake Steinfeldas Snake worm#1: one of the computer woms at are tasked to kidnap the girls he slapped the 3rd worm snake that once hanged Florence upside down when he took the lyrics literally.he is poissably the leader and has a large I.Q. Kirk Baily as Snake worm #2:another one of the computer worms sent to kidnap the girls his I.Q. is normal and more info needed Rob Paulsen as Snake wom #3:yet again another one of the computer worms sent to kidnap the girls. he is particaly dim-witted and once hanged Florence upside down when he took the lyric to Turn the beat around literally. Dwayne Johnson as George Washington:the 1st president of the untied that met PFC while in 1775 info needed Liam Neeson as head of the Arabian goverment system: An arabian gurd along with 2 others (Michael Madsen and Brian Cox) that captures the girls because they don't hve passports and locks them in a unknown building. Jodi Benson,Amy Adams,and Russi Taylor as Alice, Ginger and Julie:3 girls that meet Baljeet and Buford in 1884 New Orleans that are really computer clogs (voiced by Frank Walkner) only disguesed as girls.unfourntley it revaled in Mind over Dark matter that they are really kidnapped by Dark matter in order for the computer clogs to imposter them.they make a refrence to Gretchen ,Katie, and Adyson of The Fireside girls. Barack Obama as flight addenent:our current makes a cameo as a flight addent Addtional voices Kevin Michael Richardson Hayden Panettiere Frank Welker Dee Bradley Baker Dan Povenmire Jeff "Swampy" Marsh Vincent Martella Ashley Tisdale Mitchel Musso Alyson Stoner Running gags needed Ferb's Line Candance:can't belive i'm stuck on a airplane while Mom and Dad are on vaction and I don't get to go to Jermey's beach party Ferb:needed _________________________________________________________________________________ Ferb:Well my freat grandfather fought for England because me and my Dad din't move to amercia Cadance:ummmmmmmmmmm........ guys the dolls is at Ferb's great grandfather's side of the wall _________________________________________________________________________________ to bad this thing doesn't go with a bathroom __________________________________________________________________________ Candance:what was that? Ferb:It's proubally monkies that is on to something ___________________________________________________________________________ Ferb:Well we do need to prevent child abuse Patrica:Ferb!!!!!!!!!! Ferb:Well we also need to prevent you slapping me in the face. __________________________________________________________________________ not mention we saved the world from a evil villan _____________________________________________________________________________ Flornce's Line Not to mention we're gonnna die here '''_________________________________________________________________________ ' Florence:You do know that their gonna hale our exuction like in Alice in Wonderland Isebella and Patrica:WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ________________________________________________________________________ Patrica:oh we're gonna die!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Florence:then let's get out of her!!!!! Isebellea:shouldn't we find the dolls 1st Florence:oh right ___________________________________________________________________ (During trun the beat around) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _____________________________________________________________________ Florence:Patrica Patrica:sorry _____________________________________________________________________ needed ________________________________________________________________________ songs by The Phinettes __________________________________________________________________________ Whatcha doin'? Isebella:PHINEAS WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Phineas:saveing you after youv'e been held hostage by Dark matter Perry's entrance to his lair elavtor in a palm tree Gallery soon Soundtrack the soundtrack was reales July 14 2010 that includes a couple of music videos {oh man i acidenly delted it can you re-make the box} Tracks 1.Come on-Demi Lovota 2.Let's go- Jonas Brothers ft.Mitchel Musso 3.Gitchee, Gitchee, Goo-Phineas and the Ferb-Tones ft. The Phinettes and Ferbettes 4. Lets' hear it for the boy-Camilla and Rebbeca Ross 5.I Wanna Know You- Hannah Montana ft. David Archuleta 6.Turn the Beat Around-The Phinettes ft. Alyson Stoner 7.It's alright,it's okay-Ashley Tinsdale 8.I wanna dance with somebody-The Phinettes ft.Alyson Stoner 9. Phineas and Ferb:The Movie theme-London Symphony Orchestra 10. Summertime guys-Alyson Stoner and Selena Gomez 11. 12. Cold hearthed-The Phinettes 13. 14. End credits Trailers (rember:not real movie) Teasers 1.the 1st trailer premired with Ponyo on August 14th where simalir to the intro Phineas and Ferb are playing gutairs over the current Walt Dinsey logo and after the music stops for a breif momet Candance says MOM PHINEAS AND FERB ARE MAKING A MOVIE AUGUST 2010! and after the final strum the film logo appers 2.the 2nd teaser premired with The Princess and The Frog on December 11 where the they did the same thing in the 1st one ,but the ending was cut. the kids are retiving a doll in the north pole and when they do they fling off the tree and land during the film logo and then they pose in front of The August 2010 text Offical trailer the offical trailer on Dinsey.com July 14th and later Dinsey Channel during a all new episode July 15th as a sneak peek that tells the events in the film except for the ending. Video Game the game realsed July 21st for Wii and Nitedo DS this is their 2nd video game the 1st one is Phineas and Ferb for nitedo DS. info needed Playable charthers Phineas Ferb Candance Patrica Florence Perry and Doofetize Category:Films Category:Article stubs Category:Articles by the unamed user